Torn
by DakotaBeor
Summary: AU A Servant of two masters- Trust, Friendship... they seem so easily thrown away. But it was always something Arthur could rely on when it came to Merlin- But that all changed when he noticed his friend.. was now a part of the darkness. MERLIN!WHUMP
1. Part 1

**JUST TO WARN THIS IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO REGRETS :)**

**AU- Servant of two masters, Enjoy! Thanks to magpieintheshadow, Mymagicwhispers and all the people who review- yeah YOU!**

**Please read and REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Torn<strong>

The raven haired warlock clenched onto the dark leather reins of the horse as it wandered forwards slowly, His large blue eyes attached to the vibrant tree's which stood strong and sturdy around them. Its bright green canopy protecting them from the sun, And only allowing small veils of shimmering light through; Light of which danced across the men's faces as they travelled through a small ravine. Slowly Merlin pried his eyes away from the natural beauty which graced them all and instead urged his horse into a slightly faster trot. The dark mare beneath him snorting in satisfaction and obedience as it came up beside the Kings own dark stallion. The blonde in question glanced across and gave his servant a smirk, One which Merlin couldn't help but mirror. It was days like these when he found himself enjoying his destiny, Days when the group had nothing to worry about- Only the soft trotting of the horses ringing through the light silence as they each took in the warm heat which burned down upon them. Arthur- Or rather King Arthur, was constantly finding himself busy these days; the endless stress of the kingdoms responsibilities beginning to take a toll on his personality and body; Dark rings hanging beneath his eyes as evidence. Merlin hated seeing Arthur like this.

"Arthur- this is the valley of the fallen kings, You know nothing good happens here…" Merlin uttered as he spotted the familiar rock; etched with the old engravings from druids, The markings in old religion covered by a thick growing moss. Arthur smirked and rolled his eyes as he glanced at his servant, The knights behind them taking the chance to convey their own words between each-other.

"We have to Merlin-The routes not called secret for nothing" Arthur replied sarcastically, However before the warlock could reply a loud crack rippled through the air around them. All conversations died as the men halted their horses, Their eyes searching the surroundings as they paused and waited. The strong study tree's no longer a beauty but a hiding place for some of the foulest men the four kingdoms had to offer.

Within seconds men of all sizes emerged from the forest around them; Dressed in clad black with face scarfs to obscure their own faces; allowing nothing but their cold hard grey eyes to be visible, A great last image before someone sank into the darkest oblivion. Death. Dragging his thoughts in the warlock watched the blades and swords swinging through the air; their gleaming metal glinting in the sunlight which burned down upon them all. Trust there to be an ambush on a day like this. The king grabbed his servants shoulder to capture his attention, Turning to his master he noticed Arthur was signalling for him to ride ahead and towards a more sheltered area. Reluctantly Merlin obeyed and with Arthur beside him, they grabbed their reins and tugged; Kicking their heals into the horses chest as they urged them forwards, the horses obliged without hesitation as they were already slightly spooked; With a short burst of power they rode ahead.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed across the shouts of men and clashes of metal, The warlock glanced over his shoulder at the following king just in time to see him dragged off the large stallion he rode, The attacker smirking with success as he fell upon the blonde and tried to restrain him. Merlin panicked and jumped off his own horse, Ignoring the shouts from Arthur to run on. Merlin rushed forwards, His weak arms expanding outwards as he ran straight into the attacker pinning the king to the floor. With a groan the two fell to the floor, Allowing Arthur to climb to his feet and draw his sword.

Pointing the blade at the attacker beside Merlin, the king extended a hand down to his most loyal friend, Pulling him to his feet. "You really are an idiot aren't you Merlin-"

"Is that all I get for saving your life… again!" The warlock exclaimed as he brushed himself off, The king smirked and brought the hilt of his sword down upon the mans head knocking him unconscious, Hesitating until his body had gone limp. Merlin turned around once again and spotted three men approaching, Their hands filled with some weapons he couldn't put a name to. "Arthur-"

The blonde prat turned his head and smirked at the warlock, the smile dropping as the tallest of the attackers jumped forwards, Leaving Arthur barely any time to raise his sword to block the attack against his life. Slowly the other men circled the king, malicious smiles growing across their hard features as they also prepared to attack, Merlin who had backed off slightly glanced around in search for deterrence.

"MERLIN RUN!" Arthur bellowed as he caught sight of his friend, Merlin sighed and walked back slightly more. Waiting until the king was occupied with fighting. Arthur ducked a swinging blade and kicked his leg outwards knocking the largest of the attackers backwards, yet spurring the others to join leaving the king no time to eliminate the one which was down. Content with the distraction and lack of attention upon himself, the warlock turned his attention to a stray horse running towards the men; With a golden flash from his eyes the animal spooked and powered even faster towards the group.

"ARTHUR WATCH OUT!" Merlin roared as he kept a focus on the horse and its direction, The king glanced back upwards, Gasping he dived to the side; leaving the attackers no time to react. Wincing the warlock looked away from the collision that followed; His eyes screwing shut tightly as he tried to remove the screams and shouts of pain coming from the sick men, Who of which undoubtedly littered the floor.

"MERLIN WATCH OUT!" Gwaine bellowed as he stopped fighting with his own attacker just beside Arthur; The warlock opened his eyes once again and turned back to the knight and king. Having forgotten the one rule Arthur had tried to drive into his head. _Never take your eyes off a fight_. The world around him slowing significantly as the thunder of hooves shook the floor behind him, The king finished off another of his own opponents and turned to meet his manservants figure- His face falling as he extended a hand outwards and shouted his name; Worry etched into his eyes. Slowly the raven haired man turned to face he approaching attack the horses hooves almost upon him, Atop the dark horse was a large man; His wrist spinning slowly as he welded a large deadly mace; It was in those seconds that the warlock considered him to be his death.

With low prospects Merlin could do nothing but watch and wait, There was too much attention for him to use his magic; He could almost imagine Gwaine rushing forwards as it happened. Widening his eyes at the speed of the man's approach the warlock braced himself as the bandits arm swung low as he targeted it at the warlocks chest, Smirking as a loud crack resounded from the raven haired man's chest as it had impact. The rider carried on riding however; His dark eyes planning another attack leaving his victim in a small cloud of dust. However was quickly knocked from his safety upon the deadly horse from Gwaine in a shouting rage. To be honest, _Merlin was confused_ it was only a _little knock to his chest_. It was probably most likely only going to _bruise_… badly. The raven haired man turned to the king with a smile, One which fell as he stumbled forwards slightly; His feet somehow beginning to quiver in his boots as he struggled to walk to Arthur.

'_Guess its worse than a bruise' _Merlin considered to himself as his knee's went weak and collapsed beneath themselves, sending his ever cooling body to the ground. The soft pulse from his injury the only thing keeping him from rolling into the darkness which surrounded his vision.

* * *

><p>The blonde had frozen in his place; The sword in his hand hanging limply beside his side as he watched his friends knee's give out and send his body falling to the floor. Clenching his hand tighter around the hilt Arthur willed himself to move. But found he couldn't.<p>

Arthurs mind was stuck in the moment as he witnessed; One of the worst thing's he thought could ever possibly happen, He had watched Merlin be injured. By a foul man. A bad man. And it was all his fault. He had heard Gwaine cry above the roar of anger and shouts, He had heard the way he had called out to the warlock. Arthur had turned to see the commotion, Only to instinctively shout merlins name himself; The _i__diot_ however was watching him! Like he could protect the king of Camelot… He was nothing but a serving boy. Nothing but a friend. The world around him had slowed, No man dared approach the king as he growled to himself while his manservant settled on the floor, The dust in the air beginning to settle over his hair and back. But however much he wanted to run forwards he couldnt- He just- Merlin _never_ got hurt, Through everything he never came away with a scrape. _'But he just did Arthur- he was just wounded__ before you- and you stood and did nothing, Just like you are now__'. _

Shaking his head the king took a shaky step forwards, before deciding he couldn't wait. He couldn't be a coward now. Within seconds he had run to the warlock's side; his knees crashing to the floor as his vice like hands gripped the younger man's cold shoulders. Arthur rolled Merlin's small lanky form onto his back just in time to see the man's eyes meet his own; The blue orbs which rested within them losing their usual glimmer, and leaving nothing but a faded blue, Small veins had risen to the top making them blood shot and red. Matching the ever growing blood stain on his chest.

"M-Merlin" Arthur uttered as he shook the man in his arms slightly; Having convinced himself that a small shake and slap would bring the brightness back into the mans eyes, And make everything fine. The king bit his lip and pushed his emotions back down, No-one could see his feeling for his manservant, He was king. He had to. But no amount of will-power could rein his racing mind back from thinking about the prospect he could actually be slipping away from him… in his hands.

"Arth-" The warlock tried to speak but sighed as he couldn't form the words, A small droplet of blood slipping from his mouth as his breathing became laboured. The king sighed and looked around at the battle. The opposition still had strong numbers and by the looks on the knight's faces they were becoming tired. They had to go. The king looked down at the warlock in his hands.

"Come on Merlin you need to get up-" Arthur sighed as he tried to help the man up, Merlin groaned in pain and gripped his chest tighter. Guilt crashed through the king as he watched his friends eyes flutter on the brink of closing the pained expression having not erased completely.

"Merlin?" Arthur spoke softly as he tried to prop the man up further, "Come on- Don't be so lazy now-"

"Arthur- Leave…" The warlock hushed as his eyes began to close again, Arthur shook his head and stood upwards; His hands wrapping around the warlock's neck and legs as he lifted him off the dirt covered ground and into his arms bridal style. Honestly the king didn't care about what people thought. Merlin was his friend, And no stature could change it.

"No- Your not the one to be giving orders Merlin, Let me show you how annoying it is when someone doesn't follow them" Arthur muttered as his grip on the man in his arms tightened at the sight of more bandits emerging from the tree's. The kings eyes followed the fight until they landed on Gwaine who was finishing off Merlin's attacker, His dark hair swept across his face as he gazed down at the body. Slowly the knight turned and began to run over towards them, His eyes latched with the limp form of the warlock in his hands.

"Arthur-" Merlin mustered, "I-I- I need to tell you-"

"Shut-up Merlin" Arthur replied as he looked down at the warlock whose head was leaning against his arm, Gwaine came up beside them and looked down at the raven haired man before him. A small yet sad smile spreading onto his face as he noticed the growing stain on the warlocks tunic, and the constant struggle the man was fighting with his own consciousness.

"Alright mate? Hold on okay-" Gwaine asked as he nodded, Merlin smirked but his eyes fluttered dangerously close, His eyes rolling into his head as his neck went limp and rolled back and away from the kings grip. Arthur's hands tightened around the man's arms as Gwaine stepped forwards, Both their faces pulled into panic.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he shook the body-

"Come on mate- Princess needs you" Gwaine muttered as he looked around the battle, Three men beginning to walk towards them with menacing looks.

"Gwaine we have to go- I need you to cover us though okay?" Arthur ordered, the knight glanced at the king then down at the man in his arms before nodding slowly. Taking it as a yes, The king turned and began to retreat to the tree line as the knight behind him pulled out his blade and followed a single cry ringing through the same once peaceful air.

"RETREAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :)<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and the story alerts, This story is going to ****hopefully be as good as regrets was :)**

**Please read and REVIEW :)**

****I dont know if some people may think this is a bit dark but its just to set it up for the hopefull humour and relationships which come with the twist halfway through :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"Gwaine we need to stop here-" Arthur commanded as he stopped the slow yet constant jogging he had been in, His arms releasing the tight hold on the quivering warlock within his arms. They had escaped the perusing men at-least an hour earlier, Yet to be on the safe side the group had continued running until the sun had disappeared over the horizon; sending the forest into a dark and murky state. One which even the most savage of bandits wouldn't navigate. Gwaine walked up beside the king and gripped Merlin's shoulders as he aided him in lowering the man down onto the floor, Moving stones and twigs away as he made it as comfortable as possible for his friend.

"They- need to work on their anger" Merlin gasped as he gripped his injury; His bright blue eyes fluttering open slightly. Arthur smirked and laid the man's head down against a fallen branch; Merlin had been in and out of consciousness constantly as they travelled, always muttering incoherently about needing to talk to Arthur, despite the man in question being the one to carry him.

"They just did- On you" Arthur stated as he glared at the man before him with amusement and worry, Gwaine forced a smirk and moved across to sit down beside the servant, His arms crossing across his chest as tried to keep himself warm, His eyes watching the warlock from the side.

"Yeah- You were their live punching bag back there mate-" Gwaine cocked his head to the side to face the brave friend beside him, as he did he noticed the stain on the warlocks tunic was larger than before; The thick red blood still slight damp and darker than before. Concern filled his features as he glanced across to Arthur who also seemed to be staring at the injury with an intrigued and panicked look upon his features. The knight knew how the king felt about Merlin; the man who had been beside him for almost more than five years. To show so much emotion over a lowly servant wasn't acceptable as king, and was something his late father always disproved off, Gwaine had heard of the time the warlock was poisoned; And still finds himself surprised to this day that once prattish prince had gone rogue all for one man. One man which he himself would kill a million men to save. A man who he would willingly give his life for. But after that incident when it came to his father, Arthur never wanted to disappoint, especially after his death. Deciding better than to tease the blonde Gwaine leaned in closed to the branch, He knew that all the king wanted to do right now was ensure his friend was okay, He knew all Arthur wanted to do was take the injury that was most likely meant for him away.

"Why'd you do it?" Arthur questioned as he watched the raven haired man, Slowly Merlin's gaze rose as he met the gaze of the king once again. "Why didn't you move"

"Because-" Merlin paused as he considered the question. If he had moved the king was right behind him, if he had moved than Arthur would be the one with the immense pain rippling through his head, He would be the injured king of Camelot. Slowly the warlocks gaze returned as he watched the king, His face pulled into one of worry as he waited patiently for an answer. Gwaine's own gaze seemed not fixed on the warlocks face, but rather chest. Ignoring the company, the warlock smirked. "Because I needed to protect you-"

"Merlin your my servant your not-"

"Im your friend" Merlin interrupted, Wincing as the king gawped slightly. The warlock smirked and used his spare had to scratch away at the back of his head awkwardly. "Or rather I hope so-"

"Merlin-" Arthur interrupted as he kneeled down before his friend, His eyes locked with the mans as for once he allowed his normally hard exterior to melt away. "I have one of the most bravest servants- friends a king could ever ask for, The last thing I want them to do it throw themselves in front of a mace for me"

"I wouldn't call it throwing yourself Arthur" Gwaine interrupted with a smirk, "More like stand in the way- the bandit was aiming for him already anyway"

"Yeah-" Merlin flinched and grasped at his chest as he groaned in pain his head rolling to the side as he clenched his eyes shut, His grip on his shirt tightening and turning his knuckles a stark white. Arthur stepped forwards with Gwaine as they placed hands on the mans shoulders in an attempt to give him comfort.

"Merlin?" Arthur uttered as the man went slightly too still; His skin a stark white and covered in a thin layer of sweat; Sweat which glistened in the limited light of the moon above. Slowly the raven haired man's eyes opened again but from the look pulled across his features it was easier said than done. Arthur gazed into the man's eyes, noticing how their surfaces were still glazed over in pain, He decided enough was enough. "You need to let me have a look at it-" The king practically ordered as he gestured to the growing red patch on the man's tunic; surprising the knight beside him. But however much he tried to convince himself that everything was going to be fine, Both himself and Gwaine knew whatever it was it wasn't good. No man would survive such an injury as merlin had sustained for long, The momentum of the mace…

"Okay-" Merlin gasped as he released his hand from the blood stained area reluctantly, Arthur and Gwaine exchanged glances before the king slowly reached outwards. His hands clasped around the rough material the younger man wore as he moved as much fabric away as possible, Leaning inwards his eyes took in what he saw. Guilt and sympathy washed over the king as he struggled to supress a gasp; His eyes watering slightly as he nodded and leaned back again allowing Gwaine to also take a peek at the injury. Arthur's eyes moved across to a tree behind the warlock while the knight too tried to supress his reactions, His own hand diving down to the warlocks and pressing it hard against the wound. Arthur's head dipped. It was definitely worse than they thought.

"What's wrong?" Merlin gasped as he held his hand in its place while Gwaine moved his own away, "Is it bad?"

"No its alright mate- Youll be fine" Gwaine smirked as he turned to the king and elbowed him in the side, Knocking Arthur from his dark reverie. The king nodded in agreement and mirrored the normally drunk knight's smirk as they both laughed.

"Yeah I've seen injuries like that loads of times Merlin- After some rest you'll be waiting over my beck and call" Arthur answered stoically as he turned his head away and stood upwards from his kneeling position; Turning away from the warlock and wandering forwards slowly as he looked down at the ring which rested around his finger, Slowly the king began to spin it around his skin as he wandered to a tree, Leaning his shoulder against it as he faced himself with the facts. All the while listening to the soft speech which filled the silent forest from the conversation behind him.

"On a dead man-" Merlin stated as he watched the king wander away, His eyes almost silently pleading that for once the blonde would smile and turn back. Silently pleading that the king would comfort him as he clutched the wound which was potentially to be his death. His eyes never left the king as he wallowed in his own thoughts, Forgetting at that moment that there was infact another knight of the round table beside him. Gwaine however caught the look of distress on the servants face as the king walked away and nudged him lightly; Gwaine would help Merlin whatever way possible. Slowly the knight signalled for the raven haired man to lean back and get some rest, so helping Merlin down into a more comfortable and lower position became his first task.

"Gwaine-" Merlin uttered as he was lowered downwards, His eyes having pulled away from the king after being knocked from his reverie.

"Yes Merlin-" The knight answered with a smirk, Releasing his grip on his younger friend as he finished lowering him down, "Don't make this a goodbye speech because you know your not going to-"

"No" The warlock stated as his eyes began to droop, the raven haired man glanced at the king again before locking eyes with Gwaine, "Arthur is a good man, He will be the best king that Camelot ever see's- Gwaine I want you to promise whatever happens to me tomorrow, you'll look after Arthur first- you'll protect him before me"

Gwaine smirked and placed a hand on the warlocks shoulder as he nodded, "Of course mate- Id probably do a better job than you"

Merlin laughed and contented allowed his eyes to roll into the back of his head, Slowly the man slipped into unconsciousness and a deep sleep. Smiling sadly knight stood upwards taking one last glance at the younger traveller before turning wandered over to the king; stopping beside him as he glanced at the blonde haired man. Slowly he turned his gaze away and tried to spot whatever was more interesting than Merlin at the moment, His hand slipped down to his sheath; His fingers seeking out a single cord which connected to a small water pouch filled with mead. Untying it in silence the knight brought it upwards to his lips, Pulling the cork away as he gulped down a large mouthful. Slowly he extended his hand out to the king, The mead sloshing refreshingly about inside as he wriggled it before the mans face. "You need a drink"

At no recognition the man sighed and sloshed it around my violently and closer to his face, A large grin slowly spreading across his features despite the dull mood which hung over them. "Here-" Gwaine insisted; Annoyance tinged into the edges of his words, Arthur glanced down and slowly accepted the mead after finally recognising the offer. Reluctantly Arthur tipped the warming liquid down his throat, relishing In the taste it brought with it before handing it back to the knight. All in complete silence.

"You heard what he said right Arthur?" Gwaine asked as he eyed the king, Arthur however remained with his eyes fixed on a single tree in the distance, His eyes glassed over with memories and pain. '_Emotions'_ Gwaine considered to himself, Sighing as he received no answer the knight went to retire back beside the warlock. When suddenly something stopped him, A strange pull back to the king. Taking a deep swig and Spinning back around the knight walked so he was face to face with the king, His eyes hard and focused on the blondes own blue orbs. Blocking whatever view he was locked with-

"You are a PRAT!" Gwaine stated stoically, "You know- your friend- your servant is sitting there…. Sitting there…."

"SAY IT" Arthur growled as he glanced at the knight, His eyes cold and hard-

"Hes dying Arthur- and if you keep moping about like this it's not going to make him feel any better! You should have seen his face as he watched you leave- he needs you" Gwaine muttered as he watched the kings head drop in silence, The blonde sighed and locked eyes with the knight again.

"I cant I am King of Camelot Gwaine- Something that you wouldn't understand"

Gwaine growled and turned on the ball of his feet, marching straight back to his friend as he lingered on the kings words for longer. He would live to regret what he had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :) and tell me threories, thoughts ect :) Means alot!<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts- How about some more review? eh :P lol, Jokes, Enjoy and yes i know Arthur was a bit OOC, But thats because i thought that maybe he should of been angry instead? Because Merlins always risking his life. Hopefully this chapter is better for you all :) Ahaaa! Tests soon so may be slow updating...**

**ENJOY AND IF YOU DO PLLLELEEAAASSEEEEE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Crack.

The kings blue orbs shot open as he sat bolt upright, His hand trailing through his messy hair as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight which bore down through the tree canopy. Slowly he scouted the area, The tree line was clear with no signs of danger but the movement he had heard was enough to put anyone on edge. Slowly the king pressed his back up against the tree he had been leaning on once more; the dead bark scraping off the back of his chain mail as he settled into place, His eyelids drooping as he surrendered to the oblivion.

Crack.

Arthur's eyes shot open and remained open this time as the noise from the bushes echoed off the surfaces off the tree's; The twigs which littered the ground proving to be an ally during his time of need. From the noises which rocketed off the tree's, It was easy to deduce it was in-fact the footfalls of a number of bandits. With the echoes of whispers and footfalls still ringing in his ears the king decided once more to watch the area. Not to say he wasn't the least surprised when dark shadows shot across his eyesight causing panic and fear to rise in his throat. A feeling which he had normally ordered his knights never to acknowledge. Deciding they couldn't stay Arthur glanced across to where the others were. And uncharacteristically he froze.

Memories from the past day came rushing back to the king as he stared at the image before him; Images which threatened to make his eyes water. There sprawled outwards on the cold, wet ground, Eyes open and glassy was Merlin. His almost lifeless body was sprawled out on the ground, Only his hands remained on his chest where the palms were coated in a sickly red substance. One which Arthur was well acquainted with. Arthur watched with concern and regret as his chest barely rose and fell as he struggled with each breathe he took. It was almost as if the man knew what was happening. His face pulled into one of surrender and acceptance as he seemed to struggle to remain conscious for the last time. Gwaine's unconscious form was beside the warlock, One hand resting ever so lightly on the hilt of his sword as he guarded his friend closely.

The king flew to his feet and watched the surroundings once more, The approaching men were too close and they needed to get moving. Walking hesitantly to the feet of his manservant the king forced a smile and extended a hand downwards. "Come on Merlin we have to go-"

Merlins eyes wandered down from staring at the bland sky to his masters, Their surfaces watering as he forced a small smile onto his face. "Nah- I think ill stay here thanks" The warlock whispered as he remained too focused on breathing.

Arthur shook his head, deciding that the time was not for the banter. "Come on Merlin-"

"Please Arthur just go without me" Merlin uttered in defeat as he watched the king look back over his shoulder, His own hand falling to the hilt of his sword. There was not a chance in hell that he was going to leave Merlin behind, Because although he was the world's most useless servant, he was a loyal idiot and a loyal friend. One which Arthur could always rely on not to turn his back. Not that he could ever tell the man before him that.

"You don't need me-" Merlin forced another smile onto his sickly pale face, "Im only a servant-"

"You're the kings servant" Arthur corrected as he crossed his arms across his chest, And tried in vn to come up with a reasonable comeback, "And a king needs a good servant-"

"Im not that good" Merlin smirked before a pained expression took over his features once again. Arthur sighed and dropped his posture kneeling before the man before him as he steadied his breathing. Maybe it was time for the king to admit what the man meant to him, Maybe it was time for him to voice what they both subconsciously knew. Closing his eyes the king opened his mouth to speak, His voice soft and revealing.

"Look Merlin- If nows the last time I can say it-"

Gwaine's eyes shot open with another crack from their surroundings, The knight jumped to his feet frantically and drew his sword; surprising Arthur and Merlin And interrupting the crucial part of the conversation. Slowly the man spun his sword in his wrist, The light gleaming off its surfaces. Gwaine's eyes however were wary as he watched the king perched beside the manservant, The arrangement of the features on his face one of protection, Ordering him to back off. Arthur stood upwards onto his feet, Not missing the look of disappointment which flashed across Merlins own face as he did. However another rustle from a bush nearby took the kings main attention, confirming the mens suspicions and stirring panic once again within their guts.

"Arthur-" Merlin pleaded as he watched the king through bleary eyes, The blonde prat shook his head frantically confirming to himself that he would never leave such a loyal friend behind at any circumstance. Turning he locked eyes with the warlocks, taking in the look of desperation. "_Art_hur- leave me"

"Now's not the time to be the hero Merlin" Arthur returned as he gripped his manservants arm, Merlin tried to wiggle from his grip however in one move the king pulled the lightweight man upwards, pushing his shoulder lower and flinging his body over his back, Careful to avoid his injury, Arthur then ensured the warlock was okay by manoeuvring his shoulder. Merlin panicked from the sudden change in perspective, a groan escaping his lips as his chest ached with the slightest of movements.

"Please Arthur" The warlock begged from his new position, Arthur smirked.

"Im not leaving you Merlin" The king stated in an over-riding tone silencing his servant. Turning to Gwaine he nodded for the knight to follow, Slowly they began to make their way forwards into the thick of the forest. Brushing away the undergrowth with spare hands as they did. While they moved forwards the king struggled not to trip on the vine littered ground. Taking the moment as an excuse to grip onto Merlin's wrist, Ensuring that if they were to fall the warlock wouldn't receive any more injuries on his own accord.

Slowly the sounds of the following men began to dissipate away with their surrounding's, Gwaine even placed his sword back in his sheath while he followed. For a single moment it seemed like everything was going to be alright, Safety was within reach. Slowly the landscape dipped into one of a ravine surprising the king himself. Steadily he walked down the age old stone steps, His blue eyes scanning the stones surfaces as he took in the engravings which covered its surfaces. It was the same place as Merlin and himself had travelled through only two years previously. It was the exit of the valley of the fallen kings. Using his hand still latched onto the warlocks wrist for comfort and stability; the king squeezed it catching the raven haired man's attention.

"Remember this?" Arthur questioned as he walked through the valley, Gwaine smirked from behind as the warlock struggled to raise his head.

Merlin groaned, causing Arthur and the knight to laugh aloud.

"I take that as a yes then" Arthur muttered. Gwaine laughed and clasped the king on the shoulder, the grievances from earlier obviously forgotten. It was all going fine until the first bandit showed.

Arthur was walking ahead when two men appeared at the end of the ravine, Malicious smirks filling their faces as they drew their swords and rushed forwards. The king glanced at Gwaine who ran ahead, His own sword ringing through the air as he drew it from his sheath and attacked the other men. The king frowned and slowly slipped Merlin off his back and onto the ground, Wincing as the man's head may have hit the ground a little too hard. The king stepped forwards and went to join the knight when a pained voice cut him off, "Ar-thur"

The blonde froze and turned back to the warlock, A small smile pulling onto his features as he watched his friend struggle to stay conscious. "Thankyou- One day… you'll make a great king, And-"

"ARTHUR!" Gwaine bellowed from his position fighting off the men, He was struggling. The king glanced back at Merlin,

"Merlin-"

"ARTHUR!" The king sighed and took one last glace at his servant, forcing on a smile before running forwards to attack the bandits, Pushing Gwaine aside as his sword rang through the air as he swiped outwards. The metal glancing off the stone as he blocked the men's attacks. Gwaine lingered behind the king after being pushed back, His own sword swiping outwards to attack the bandits through the gaps allowed.

The king easily took down the men, Pushing one back and into Gwaine while he took the other. His foot jutting outwards as he caused the bandit to stumble forwards and into his sword. Leaving him to tumble to the ground dead. The king turned around to his warlock, frowning as he noticed how still the man was, His eyes lifeless as he gazed longingly at the king. Arthurs frown dropped even more as the loud roars of more bandits filled the air, A mass of them running forwards from the entrance beside Merlin.

_'No' _Arthur sighed in defeat as he watched the men run forwards, Suddenly a loud crack resounded from above them, Small rocks beginning to tumble down and surround him; Making way for the larger boulders. Looking down the king caught sight of his manservant, A small sad smile on his face as his eyes began to roll into his head.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed as he extended a hand outwards; He regretted what he did the night before, It wasn't him, wasn't his character. The man was just angry, frustrated. The warlock always seemed to have the thought stained into his mind that he was Arthur's protector, And although the king enjoyed the company he couldn't face the thought of losing him. So using the only emotion he was good with the king had lashed out. Arthur glanced upwards, Being knocked from his reverie as the first boulder threatened to fall and separate the king from his friend.

Gwaine stepped back slight from smaller falling rocks, His eyes locked with the larger ones which threatened to follow. The bandits had also frozen after seeing the predicament the men were in. The knight glanced between the Arthur and Merlin, The words of the warlock echoing in his head once more as he watched the raven haired mans eyes slip closed. '_Gwaine I want you to promise whatever happens to me tomorrow, you'll look after Arthur first- you'll protect him before me'_, For a small moment Gwaine actually considered in accepting his friends demand. Smirking to himself the knight turned slowly back to the king, A beaming smile filling his face as he sheathed his sword back at his waist.

"Do me one thing-" Gwaine muttered, His eyes rising to the boulders which tipped on the edge of the ravine. Slowly he pulled off the one glove he was wearing from using his sword, Throwing it to the ground as he slowly met the king in the eyes, "Save me a tankard of mead for when we get back"

Arthur gaped confused when suddenly Gwaine's hands lashed out pushing the man back and away from the boulders, Leaving him trapped and separated from the knight and Merlin.

"No.." Arthur muttered as he pushed his hands beneath himself, His eyes gazing at the rocks. "No"

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp stupid Gwaine- You always have to make life diffcult. So... what do you think? Whats going to happen when Gwaine and Morgana meet again- and whats really going to happen to Merlin?<strong>


	4. Part 4

**A/n- Omg is this... what... Omg? *Rubs eyes in astonishment* Has DakotaBeor actually posted something! SHE HAS! Helloooooo :) Aha, Hows you all- Sorry about the long gap MATHS EXAM 2 OVER, BRING ON NUMBER 3! LOL, for now though its spare time and more writing for you lot! Thanks for all the messages and sorry for the lateness of this, I know some of you pm'd so ya know :) aha, Yep. So this may have mistakes because i wrote it in like 1 and a half hours but ya know... LOL :) **

**ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Merlin's eyes shot open as a bucket of cool water was thrown over his already shivering body; pulling his mind inwards from the darkness he had wallowed in. Raising his head the raven haired man was met by the sight of Morgana, The witch had her own cool eyes locked with his; Her raven hair falling around her face in tendrils highlighting the darkness streaked across her features. "Good- Morning?" She suggested as she stalked off towards a corner, Stepping past a chained Gwaine as she did.

The knight seemed concerned for the warlock as he watched the younger man barely maintain the energy to stand upwards. Unlike the Knight he was tied up to a chain which spanned the length of the room; The cloth bounded tightly around his wrists, biting and wearing away at his skin. "Is it?" Merlin answered croakily back, the pain from his injury finally seeping through into his senses once again.

"Oh don't be like that" Morgana smiled sweetly as she walked closer once again, Obviously making a mockery to her old ways. Merlin's mouth clamped shut as he watched the woman wander forwards slowly, Her hands playing with a small cloth in her grip.

"Don't you dare hurt him-" Gwaine growled from his position, Merlin glanced across to the knight; his face an unnatural stoic; One normally linked with knights before an interrogation, A look which was constantly drilled into them for the event when they were captured and tortured for information. The only difference was Merlin wasn't a knight. Gwaine smiled half heartedly while Morgana gawped, Her eyes glinting maliciously.

"And who are you to question me?" The witch spoke with malice, Her nose scrunching up slightly as she sneered at the rugged knight in the corner, Who had remained silent until now. The man gazed at her, His dark hair tossed across his face as he held his head upwards and higher; Allowing a small silver necklace attached around his neck to glimmer in the limited light which filtered through the makeshift curtains.

"Sir Gwaine… Knight of Camelot-"

"Your no knight-" Morgana sneered back as a retort, "I never knew of a Sir Gwaine-"

"That's because I helped bring you and your sick sister down only a year ago-" Gwaine snapped back before she could finish; Causing a heavy and tension filled silence to fill their surroundings. Merlin shifted in his bonds as he watched Morgana tense in frustration. Anger began to seer through the ivory skinned witch, Causing her blood to boil in the pits of her stomach at the mention of her sister. Clenching her fists until they turned white as futile way to hold her raging emotions and magic at bay. Closing her eyes briefly the witch thought back to her last moments with the blonde who had helped her see the way during the most darkest of times.

_The cool wind whipped around Morgana as she stood over the alter in the centre of the isle; Highlighting the very deadly silence which filled the air, Her hands shaking as the blade she had plunged into her sister remained fixed in her own hand. Morgause's eyes glimmered with the last futile amount of life it could muster, Causing the woman to hold on just long enough to see the single tear streak down Morgana's face; Morgana looked down at herself, the blood of her sister draped across the dagger Arthur had brought her during the celebrations. Its single ruby barely recognisable amongst the thick crimson blood which soaked the handle. Morgause reached her hand outwards to grab her sisters attention, succeeding as Morgana's eyes snapped upwards; Taking in the last image of her sisters marred face. Three small words were perched on the edge of her lips, Ones which were never destined to leave its safety._

"Don't you DARE COMMENT ON MY SISTER!" Morgana bellowed, knocking herself from her reverie as her eyes burned a deep molten gold causing the pots near the knight to shatter. Merlin winced, While Gwaine managed to hide his surprise.

"Says the woman who killed her-" Gwaine replied in his attempt to prove his fearlessness. Morgana shook her head as she walked forwards kneeling down as she eyed the man closely. Her eyes watering with the un-fallen tears of her sister,

"I have a feeling me and you are not going to get on _Sir Gwaine_" Morgana drawled as she brought a hand outwards and stroked the rough cheek of the knight, Gwaine moved away from her cold touch as he growled under his breathe.

"You sorcerers are all the same- Cold blooded, Probably why you killed your own sister" Gwaine seethed, Morgana gritted her teeth and allowed her hand to move downwards and to his chest, Slowly her fingers snaked around the necklace which had been positioned there. The witch allowed her fingers to grace the smooth surface of the ring and scale before linking with the knights eyes again. A cruel Smirk finding its way onto her face as she yanked it from his neck.

"I hope there's no emotional story behind this- Because its mine now" Morgana stated blandly as she screwed it up tightly in the ball of her fist, Gwaine seethed with anger as his eyes remained locked on the pendant in her hand.

"And what is that meant to show?-"

"That I can take away everything you love; family… friends…within a second Gwaine- " Morgana uttered as she leaned in closer, Her cold breathe cooling Gwaine's brow as she breathed slowly over him, The witch slowly brought her head down and to the side of his ear, Her own cheek resting against his, "and you cant do a single thing about it"

"If you could find anyone-" The knight uttered cutting the witch off as he pulled his head away from Morgana, The witch pouted as she shrugged and rose upwards, Her dark dress rising from the ground as she slipped the pendant and necklace into a small pouch attached to her waist, picking up the damp cloth once again.

"Which brings us back to why were here… Sir Gwaine" Morgana smirked as she turned back to Merlin who remained on the brink of consciousness in the corner, "I think youll find I already have someone" The woman turned and began to walk slowly towards the warlock while Gwaine roared in anger as he lunged forwards; tugging fruitlessly on his binds as he tried to move forwards to grab the witch. Only to be laughed at by the woman herself.

"Look at this Merlin- You have an admirer-"

"What-Do-You-Want-Morgana" Merlin uttered under his shuddered breathe as he looked upwards, The woman rolled her eyes and turned her back to Gwaine and faced the warlock, Her hand sneaking upwards as she gripped his rough callous tunic, Pulling it away to reveal the deadly injury from the encounter. If she wanted her plan to work… She needed him alive.

"You were always too nosy weren't you Merlin" Morgana stated as she avoided looking the man in the eyes and instead began to dab away at the wound, Much to the dislike of the knight who sat across from them.

"What are you doing Morgana?" Gwaine warned as he watched, The witch glanced across to the knight with a deadly gaze before slowly smiling at Merlin once again, Her hand applying more pressure to the wound.

"Have you never seen Gaius clean a wound before?" Morgana asked with a peaceful tone, something which took Merlin back. She almost spoke as if normal, There was no hidden malice, no undertone only a statement on the obvious. The warlock closed his eyes and held in a hiss as the woman gently pressed down onto the marred skin, The cloth's water cooling its burning surroundings.

"I know what your doing I just don't know why!" Merlin growled as she brought himself back from his reverie, Morgana looked upwards and dropped the cloth, her hand latching around the mans throat as she forced him to look deep into her dark eyes, Sadistic intent filling them to the brim as she smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you constantly remain loyal to Arthur-" Morgana asked, Merlin rolled his head away from her vice like grip. Slowly the warlocks head dropped as his own orbs locked with Gwaine's,

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Morgana- you have no sense of duty, No sense of loyalty-" Merlin stopped and winced as the witch let out a shuddered breathe from beside him. Her eyes cold and hard as she looked the opposite direction; the grip on his tunic tightening as she screwed her fist inwards tightly. Gwaine worried for his friend as the witch released the ever tightening latch on the warlock and stepped backwards,

"If that's all you want Morgana then let Merlin go- Keep me if you must but just let him go-" Gwaine whined and almost pleaded from the corner, the witch sighed as her eyes burned with anger; Her own face finally turning towards him , catching in the glimmer of sunlight from a small veil which filtered through into the room.

"You have no idea…" Morgana smirked as she turned back to Merlin; Her eyes filled with enjoyment as she watched her captive squirm in pain from his injury while trying to hold a strong façade against his enemy, "Im going to make you regret ever turning your back to me-"

"What?" Gwaine asked once again, However his input was much to the annoyance of Morgana. Growling She flicked of her wrist to the side; Her eyes filled with a molten gold as she hissed the soft words of the old religion beneath her breath, "Swetfnu",

Gwaine struggled to stay awake as his eyes began to sink down and roll backwards into his head, His limbs becoming heavy and weak as he crumpled inwards where he sat, His hand outstretched to the warlock, But like so many other his body finally gave in; His eyes closing as his head fell backwards an against the wall. Content Morgana turned back to the warlock and looked up at him slowly,

"Now then Merlin… Where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN :) here we go- INTO THE PLOT! *Jumps down rabbit hole*<strong>

**Tell me what you think and leave a review :) Wont take long.**

**(Regrets shall be updated again soon, debating whether to start it as a new story or carry on under the original title- tell me what you think i should do :P)**


	5. Part 5

**ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

"Come on Merlin- The games only just started" Morgana whimpered as she stroked the warlocks cheek, Bringing him out of the darkness he had wallowed in. The raven haired man blinked slowly before glancing across to Gwaine; The knight was still unconscious and slumped downwards, His skin relatively unharmed except for a single scratch across his cheek. Content Merlin allowed his eyes to wander back and meet Morgana's, In her hand was a single blade; its surface glimmering in the recognisable crimson liquid.

"What are you doing Morgana-" Merlin whimpered as he rolled his shoulders from his hanging position; the main wound on his chest pulling against the strain on his skin. The witch growled and swung her blade wide not stopping as it hit the mans chest; Yet instead pressing in harder and deeper causing it to carve into his flesh; adding another lean and deep slash across the chest of her prey; Tearing his tunic away into nothingness.

If anyone was to see the warlock now, Sympathy would be the first feeling that overcome their senses. For as the witch circled the man; Her cold eyes gazing over every inch of his slashed, bruised and bloodied body they would notice the dark hand marks which were pressed into his shoulders, the long lean cuts which spread outwards across his chest as if he had been whipped and the deep purple bruise which circled the marred area of skin from the mace. But most of all. They'd realise that despite the cuts and bruises, there was hardly any damage at all.

"Morgana-"

"Shut-up" Morgana hissed as she walked around to his front, Her hand reaching upwards as she forced the man to look her into the eyes. "Tell me Merlin- What do _you_ think I'm doing, Why am I doing this?", The witch released her grip and began to walk off towards a shelf on the other-side of the room. Relishing in the bone-shaking silence which filled the room around her. Pausing the woman turned and glanced over her shoulder to the dark haired man; His eyes locked on her back as she smiled mockingly, "Its not trick question Merlin- And im sure your brighter than you realise-"

Merlin bit his lip and looked away causing Morgana's sadistic smirk to crawl back upon her face, Turning she allowed the silence to continue to wallow in the room as she began to filter through the vials perched on the edge of her shelf. The soft clinks vibrating outwards as she reached in deeper. Merlin glanced back to Gwaine before willing himself to look back upwards; His hand rubbing against the material that bounded his wrists in anxiety, while the his mouth still clamped shut as he watched the dark figure; the cause of all his problems.

However, at the lack of arguing, sighing- even speech from her prisoner the witch spun on her heel; her face constricted into one of anger. "Merlin…"

"What? I don't need to answer to you Morgana- you have no power over me, I have sworn my allegiance to Arthur-" The warlock uttered as he spoke, Breaking off in a dry cough as his body shuddered in a wreck of chills.

Morgana's face fell as she watched the man before her, Her clammy palms clenching and un clenching with anger as she shook her head limply, "Don't think that I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal to- _Forp flepge!" _

The warlock cried out in pain as his whole body shivered inwards, His breathe exhaling beyond the point of no return as he struggled to pull back breathe from the dark musty room. Morgana's hand remained outstretched and clenched as her eyes burned a bight golden, showing no avail ending.

The pain continued as Morgana stood with a sly smile spread across her face, Before allowing a shuddering sigh to leave her lips, "Oh the lies you tell Merlin- I know exactly what your thinking-" Morgana paused as she began to walk forwards, Her hand finally falling and releasing the spell which was held over her prey. Instead sweeping outwards to the side and grasping around a silver pendant; One which shimmered through the gaps in her palm. The woman flicked her hair the side as she smiled darkly, "You think im going to kill you-"

Merlin's eyes pulled away from the woman while he struggled to control his breathing once again; Relishing in sensation as the all so precious gas ran through him, "No-"

"Yes you do-" Morgana hissed as she looked down at his battered body, before her eyes slowly rose once again- "But that's not what I want, I have something better in mind…"

Merlin turned back and met her gaze once again, His chest and arms quivering as they ached from Morgana's spell,

"Im thinking something with more impact- Strike the heart of Camelot?" Morgana suggested, Merlin gave the woman an off glare before watching her turn around and glide towards a small fire in the centre of the small house, Her hands gliding over the face of the pendant as she pulled the trail of her dress across the dark muddied floor.

_"Astige du wyim fahond gebeowe daet mod disse peowes. Hind bind ond da heold ond awendab he ealle!" _The warlock's eyes widened as the woman tossed the silver pendant into the flames, Trying in vain to step away as an overwhelming surge of dark magic filled the room, accompanied by the soft hiss of a snake whirling upwards from the flames. Morgana smiled as she held her head upwards and wallowed in the dark magic which filled the room, Her eyes glinting maliciously.

"What? Have you never seen a fahmora before?" Morgana sneered as she extended a hand outwards menacingly, The dark shadow of what seemed to be a snake; who's heads turned towards the warlock with a deathly hiss.


	6. Part 6

**Sorry i have had exams lately and im preparing for a audition for young apprentice :) ahaha ;) Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6<strong>

Arthur pressed his heels deeper into the side of his horse as he powered into the courtyard of Camelot; The sound of metal against stone reverberating around behind him, drawing the wandering worried gazes of servants. Arthur held his head higher as he pulled on his façade of king once again, The worry which had been stained into his face dissipating away as the cold abrasive wind slicking across his features; adding to the demeanour of death which filled the air. After losing Gwaine and Merlin the king had wandered the forest in any direction he had deemed safe, Until he had found the rest of the knights. Leon seemed the most relieved of them all, Even taking the moment to clasp the king on the shoulder.

_"Sire!" Leon exclaimed as he removed his sword from the deadly point against Arthur's chest, The king's eyes slowly wandered up to meet the blondes, A small half-hearted smile tugging at his lips as he nodded in confirmation._

_"Good to see you to" The king commented as he placed his own sword in his scabbard, Percival and Elyan exchanged glances while Leon clenched the shoulder of the king, nodding slowly as he took in the relief of seeing his master safe. Arthur however had already caught the gazes of the other knights, All he was waiting for was for one of them to-_

_"Arthur-" Elyan began as he stepped forwards, His eyes sneaking back to glance behind the king. The blonde sighed and swallowed a dry lump which had already began to form at the back of his throat, _

_"Where is Gwaine?" Elyan continued, Arthur glanced to Gwens brother and sighed, His mouth opening to reply when he was beaten to it by the normally silent Percival._

_"Where's Merlin?"_

Arthur blinked back the reverie as he pulled lightly on the reins of his horse, Slowly the kings deep blue eyes began to wander across the surface of _his_ kingdom. The gleaming shine of the cold spring sun flashing across the stain-glassed windows of Camelots finest, The bleached stone glimmering in the light which warmed its cool surface, Slowly the mans eyes fell as he looked over towards the tall iron statue of a man upon a horse; His lance thrusted upwards into the air in enjoyment and celebration. Uther had often told Arthur that it was infact a statue erected by his great, great grandfather, One of the first in line to the throne who fully erected the castle. Someone who always showed great courage, Someone who made a great king. Without the help of those around him-

_Arthur opened the great wooden doors to the great hall, His eyes red ringed as he glanced at the scene before him. His servant- and dare he say friend? Sat sprawled out on the floor asleep, His head tilted away from the prince, And instead facing Arthur's shadow which was casted across the wall before him. The prince smiled sadly and coughed, "Merlin-"_

_The raven haired man slowly tilted his head to the side, His worn blue eyes locking with Arthur's as they watched each-other for a few moments, "It's a new day" Arthur uttered as the younger man scrambled up to his feet, One hand shooting out to the wall to steady his frantic climb._

_The younger man remained quite as he just watched Arthur, His eyes constantly glancing back into the room which contained his father's body. Feeling the need to say something the prince swallowed before pressing on, "You been here all night?"_

_"I didn't want you to feel alone-" Merlin answered immediately and without hesitation, His eyes forgiving and weighed with what Arthur thought could have been regret. Smiling to himself the prince nodded in acceptance. Truly he was thankful for Merlin staying behind and going beyond the duty of a servant, Arthur really didn't know what he was to do next- But with the thought that he had people around him who believed in him, there was always hope._

_Knowing fully well what he was about to say next, the prince ensured that he remained as serious as possible, Pushing past the lump in his throat. "You are a loyal friend Merlin"_

"Arthur!"

The King was knocked from his reverie from the call of another close to his heart. Bringing his hand to his head the blonde nursed the sad emotions which rose with the memory, It seemed that ignoring the fact that he friend wasn't with him was going to be harder than he thought. Ignoring the thoughts of what had happened the king found a smile slipping onto his face as he locked his gaze with Gwen, Her light blue dress swaying to the side as her hair was blown across her face by the same cold breeze which rushed abrasively across his own. Her smile filled the king with happiness as she frantically rushed down the stairs and ran towards him, Arthur dismounted his own horse and stepped towards Gwen; His arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

"You have been missing for longer than planned- I was worried" Gwen hushed into the kings ear as she struggled not to allow tears to flow from her eyes. Arthur squeezed the woman tighter as he thought of the ways to tell her- _tell Gaius _about Merlin.

"Gwen-" Arthur sighed as he released the woman. Gwen looked deep into Arthur before her eyes slipped past to the trailing knights, Percival, Leon… Elyan and-

"Arthur-" Gwen paused as she locked gazes with the man she loved, "What- Wheres Gwaine….. Where's Merlin?"

The king's head dropped slightly as he took Gwen by the arm and began to lead her into the castle softly, "We must speak with Gaius-"

"No Arthur- Whats happened.." Gwen began to panic as she glanced back to the other knights who all wore sorry expressions; The king had explained to them the events which had followed the retreat, From Merlin's injury to Gwaine's sacrificial act. Gwen struggled against Arthur's grip as she was pulled down the corridors and towards the throne room, the one place Arthur knew he would have peace and quiet.

"Arthur please-" Gwen pleaded again, The king sighed and allowed the woman into the empty room, Closing the doors behind him as he walked inwards and towards the end of the long oak table. The shields on the walls providing a distraction from looking at the pleading woman before him, Gwen stood by the door, Her mouth slightly open as she bit her lip in anxiety.

"Arthur-" She began stepping forwards, Her arm outstretched to comfort the king, Arthur however moved away from the woman's grip and kept his eyes fixed on the throne before him. A place where Merlin and Gwaine would have stood many a time,

The woman brought her hand inwards and waited, Thankful as a knock on the door caught both of their attentions. "Come in-" Arthur ordered as he turned his head to the side slightly, Sir Leon stepped inwards and looked at the king, His head inclining slightly in respect.

"Sire-"

"Sir Leon could you fetch for Gaius please, And call for a council meeting… We must discuss the attack immediately" The king ordered stoically, Leon nodded and glanced towards Gwen; Smiling sadly before closing the door and leaving the two alone once again.

Silence fell over the couple as Gwen waited for Arthur to speak; Something which felt like it would take forever to occur; For the king remained looking clenching at the table; His knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Gwen had never seen Arthur like it before.

Not for anyone.

"Sire?"

Gwen and Arthur turned in surprise as Gaius wandered into the room, Leaving the maid to suspect herself and Arthur had been standing still for longer than she had thought. The king sighed and released his grip on the table, His face turning stoic as he took in the worried glance which filled the physician's face.

"Is something wrong sire?"

"No-" Arthur paused as he glanced at Gwen and Gaius, "Not with me anyway-"

Gaius nodded slowly before sighing, "Then may I question why I have been brought here- I have many rounds to attend to before sundown-"

"Its about Gwaine Gaius-" Arthur uttered causing the elder to shut-up abruptly, Gwen stepped closer to the old man subconsciously as she watched the love of her life clench and unclench his clammy palms. "Gwaine and Merlin"

Gaius's face fell as he glanced around the corners of the room, A look of disappointment and worry soon spreading across his features as he realised his ward…. His almost son was not leant exhausted against one of the stone pillars. "What?" Gaius questioned,

Arthur paused and glanced to Gwen, "We were attacked by bandits, We were heavily outnumbered- I was fighting when I heard Merlin cry my name-"

"No" Gwen gasped as she brought her hands to her face, fairly aware of the lack of armour her friend had been wearing when the convoy had departed the safe walls of Camelot, "No Arthur-"

Gaius stepped closer to the maid, His hand slowly rising to her shoulder as he squeezed it for reassurance and causing the maid's pleads to quieten. Taking in the moment the king carried on, Coughing dryly as he remembered back to the attack-

"When I turned… Merlin was on the floor- His injury… Was severe" Arthur glanced between Gaius and Gwen for a moment, before continuing- "Myself, Gwaine and Merlin retreated into the forest- His condition was getting worse but he was still alive and fighting…"

"Then where is he Arthur?" Gwen pleaded slightly, Her watery hazel eyes locking with the kings as she stepped forwards.

"There was more bandits, Myself and Gwaine went to fight them- But we had to leave Merlin further back-" Arthur paused as he realised that he was probably to blame for his friends predicament; If he had just taken the younger man and ran for safety they probably would have made it out alive, and without the possibility of a loss. Pulling his head away from the prying gazes of the two people before him the king sighed with guilt and regret. He would have to apologise- If they were still alive.

"Arthur, Im sure that you wouldn't have done it without a reason" Gaius reassured as he noticed the look of guilt and contemplation reflecting in the kings orbs, Arthur nodded half-heartedly not fully accepting the excuse before feeling the need to finish the anecdote before the council convened.

"There was a rock-fall separating Merlin, Gwaine and the bandits from me" Arthur stopped and locked eyes with Gwen who's tears were freely flowing down the sides of her face; cutting into her features as if they were scars, Riverbeds which were permanently marked onto her face. Gaius stooped beside her with his old frail arms wrapped tightly around her body. As if to protect and comfort her in the dark time. But Arthur was almost adamant that the same reaction was hitting Gaius as he kept a stoic face pulled across his aged features.

"They're dead?" Gwen questioned with a hushed squeak as she glanced upwards and towards her king. Arthur froze as memories of Merlin's pale face flashed before him along with Gwaines sad promise for more mead. He couldn't begin to contemplate a life without Gwaine's constant jokes and Merlin's annoying jibes. He wouldn't have a life without them.

The king locked sight with Gauis as council members began to flood into the room around him, His face pulled into one of determination, contrasting Gwen's own which was filled with acceptance of the probably loss of her friend, "Last I saw of him… he was alive"

"Sire-" Percival interrupted as he walked up to the king with three other knights, The king turned and nodded towards the taller warrior,

"Percival I want you to organise two search parties, One for the east and the other north east- Converge in the middle and search- I want them found" Arthur commanded, Gwen nodded slowly while Gaius whispered in her ear; Their footsteps slowly edging towards the door.

"Yes sire-"

"Gaius" Arthur called before the old man could leave, "Im sorry"

The physician of Camelot smiled sadly before glancing to the council already convened behind the king, "Im sure you did everything in your power Arthur- I should be the one to say thankyou-"

However supportive Gaius's words intended to be, they had the opposite effect. Instead leaving the king as he pondered. Did he really do everything he could to save his friends? He should have been the one in Gwaine's place…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
